bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Without You
"Without You" (결국) is a song by G-Dragon, featuring Rosé, before debuting as a member of BLACKPINK. It is the third track in the mini album One of a Kind. Lyrics |-| Hangul = Love is painful, although love is painful 바보처럼 반복 That’s what I always do But pain is beautiful, It’s same as you 희망은 실망으로 소망은 절망으로 사랑이 깊어질수록 아픔은 deep해 더 이번엔 다를 거란 착각 혹은 기대 uh 결국.. 몇 년이 지났을까 영원이란 건 없다 결국.. 인연이 아닌 걸까 다시 혼자가 되다 겨우.. 겨우.. 겨우.. 진짜 사랑을 찾은 줄 알다가 결국.. 또 결국.. 이렇게 끝나버린다 내 마음은 처음부터 그대로인데 상처로 가득해 이? 그대로 인해 점점 변해가 차가운 네 목소리에 나도 식어가고 멀어지는 우리 사이 되돌리기엔 아무 감정 없이 서로를 맴돌기엔 힘에 겨워 나 이별을 선물하고 돌아서 I’m fallin’ without you 결국.. 누구의 잘못일까 사랑이란 건 없다 결국.. 이별이 지는 걸까 지쳐 나 잠이 들다 겨우.. 겨우.. 겨우.. 여기까지가 마지막인지 우린 결국.. 또 결국.. 또 다시 남이 되나 내 마음은 처음부터 그대로인데 상처로 가득해 이? 그대로 인해 점점 변해가 차가운 네 목소리에 나도 식어가고 멀어지는 우리 사이 되돌리기엔 아무 감정 없이 서로를 맴돌기엔 힘에 겨워 나 이별을 선물하고 돌아서 I’m fallin’ without you Ye I’m fallin’ without you hey.. Let’s go 처음에는 몰랐겠지 그녀의 빈 자리가 좋았겠지 하루 이틀 모레 지나 보낸 뒤에서야 비로소 그녀가 고맙겠지 몰랐겠지 네 자신에 대해 너 없이 잘 살 수 있다던 그 확신에 대해 오늘과 다른 내일 벌써 1, 2년 이 시련만큼 늘어나는 미련 시간이 지나면 달라지길 기도해 For you my baby 내 마음은 처음부터 그대로인데 상처로 가득해 이? 그대로 인해 점점 변해가 차가운 네 목소리에 나도 식어가고 멀어지는 우리 사이 되돌리기엔 아무 감정 없이 서로를 맴돌기엔 힘에 겨워 나 이별을 선물하고 돌아서 I’m fallin’ without you ye I’m fallin’ without you.. |-| Romanization = Love is painful, although love is painful babocheoreom banbok That’s what I always do But pain is beautiful, It’s same as you hoemangeun silmangeuro somangeun jeolmangeuro sarangi gipeo jilsurok apeumeun deep-hae deo ibeonen dareul georan chakgak hogeun gidae uh gyeolguk.. myeot nyeoni jinasseulkka yeongwoniran geon eobtda gyeolguk.. inyeoni anin geolkka dasi honjaga dweda gyeou.. gyeou.. gyeou.. jinjja sarangeul chajeun jul aldaga gyeolguk.. ddo gyeolguk.. ireohge ggeutnabeorinda nae maeumeun cheoumbuteo geudaeroinde sangcheoro gadeukhae ijen geudaero inhae jeomjeom byeonhaega chagaun ne moksorie nado sigeogago meoreojineun uri sai dwedolligien amu gamjeong eobsi seororeul maemdolgien hime gyeowo na ibyeoreul seonmulhago doraseo I’m fallin’ without you gyeolguk.. nuguui jalmosilkka sarangiran geon eobtda gyeolguk.. ibyeori jineun geolkka jicheyo na jami deulda gyeou.. gyeou.. gyeou.. yeogikkajiga majimaginji urin gyeolguk.. ddo gyeolguk.. ddo dasi nami dwena nae maeumeun cheoumbuteo geudaeroinde sangcheoro gadeukhae ijen geudaero inhae jeomjeom byeonhaega chagaun ne moksorie nado sigeogago meoreojineun uri sai dwedolligien amu gamjeong eobsi seororeul maemdolgien hime gyeowo na ibyeoreul seonmulhago doraseo I’m fallin’ without you Ye I’m fallin’ without you hey.. Let’s go choeumeneun mollatgetji geunyeoui bin jariga johatgetji haru iteul more jina bonaen dwieseoya biroso geunyeoga gomabgetji mollatgetji ne jasine daehae neo eobsi jal sal su itdadeon geu hwaksine daehae oneulgwa dareun naeil beolsseo ir,i nyeon i siryeonmankeum neureonaneun miryeon sigani jinamyon dallajigil gidohae For you my baby nae maeumeun cheoumbuteo geudaeroinde sangcheoro gadeukhae ijen geudaero inhae jeomjeom byeonhaega chagaun ne moksorie nado sigeogago meoreojineun uri sai dwedolligien amu gamjeong eobsi seororeul maemdolgien hime gyeowo na ibyeoreul seonmulhago doraseo I’m fallin’ without you ye I’m fallin’ without you.. |-| English = Love is painful, although love is painful I repeat it like a fool, that’s what I always do But pain is beautiful, It’s same as you Hope turns into disappointment, hope turns into despair The deeper love grows, the deeper the pain gets I make the mistake of thinking and hoping it’ll be different this time In the end, how many years would have passed? There is no such thing as forever In the end, were we never meant to be? I am alone again Barely, barely, barely, I thought I only barely found true love But in the end, in the end, it ends like this My heart is just like the first time but now it’s filled with scars because of you We keep changing, at your cold voice, I cool down too We grown so far apart to turn things back, to linger around each other without any feelings It was so hard that I gifted you with separation and after turning around, I’m fallin’ without you In the end, whose fault was it? There is no such thing as love In the end, is breaking up, losing? I’m tired and I fall asleep Barely, barely, barely, is this point barely our last? In the end, in the end, are we becoming strangers again? My heart is just like the first time but now it’s filled with scars because of you We keep changing, at your cold voice, I cool down too We grown so far apart to turn things back, to linger around each other without any feelings It was so hard that I gifted you with separation and after turning around, I’m fallin’ without you Ye I’m fallin’ without you hey.. Let’s go I didn’t know at first, I liked her empty spot But after a day or two, I would appreciate her I didn’t know about myself, I thought I could live well without you Tomorrow will be different from today, it’s already been 1, 2 years As much as the hardships of those times, my lingering attachments increase I pray that things will change as time passes For you my baby My heart is just like the first time but now it’s filled with scars because of you We keep changing, at your cold voice, I cool down too We grown so far apart to turn things back, to linger around each other without any feelings It was so hard that I gifted you with separation and after turning around, I’m fallin’ without you ye I’m fallin’ without you.. Category:Songs Category:G-Dragon Category:2012 releases Category:One of a Kind